You never know
by Red Ivy 06
Summary: You never know. You really don't know who you are going to fall for. It could be one of your friends, it could be someone you have not met yet, or it could be the person you think you hate. In this story you will see one character go through dramatic changes. And is in love with the person she thought she hated, for years. See if you can make it through this (maybe cringe) story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. I am new at this so this story might suck. I am also a person who just ships characters for a lot of random reasons, so if this should never happen let me know. Sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes if you find any. Anyway now with my rambling out of the way, ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1**

Selina, Harley, and I were getting ready for a party Roxy had invited us to. All I could think about was Two-Face. I don't know why, I thought I hated him. ( maybe that's what I told myself for years ). I was sitting in front of a mirror thinking about what I should do if I saw Harvey at the party. What would I say, what would I do, do I react or talk to him at all. What would happen if he came up to me? ( I don't think he would though, he has made it very clear that he hates me and would never date anyone like me. ). I think he is hot and sexy, but he thinks I am a bitch so.

I was broken out of my thoughts by someone's voice. "...am, Pam, Pamela.". There was hand being waved in front of me. " Pam, you okay? " Selina asked putting a hand on my shoulder. " Yeah, wh...why won't I be." I responded trying to sound confident in my answer. " Because you where just spaced out thinking about life or something" she said sounding a little concerned. " Kittycat, I am fine, it's just..." I said biting my lip to stop myself from saying something stupid. " Pam, you can tell me anything." Selina said giving her a reassuring look. " Can we talk about this later, Kittycat. " I say looking down playing with loss thread." Okay, Red but we **will** talk about this later." She said getting up to go get ready for the party.

 **Time Passing**

I think I drank to much at the party because the flashing lights and music where getting to me. "Look who finally showed up." Harley said turning around to see Two-Face enter the room. " Shit " I cursed under my breath. When Harley and Selina turned around I pretend to not care that Two-Face was there. After a few moments Selina and Harley get up to go get more drinks. When they left ,Two-Face walks up to me.

" Hey Ivy." He says like he is my friend. "Oh...um hello Harvey." I say casually. " How are you doing?" He asked. " Why do you want to know." I responded out of reflex. " I was just trying to talk to you like a normal person." He replied. " Sorry, it was just a reflex, I'm doing okay." I say. " That's good to hear" he said smiling. I felt myself turn red, but it was dark so, hopefully he did not see it." Hey you want to go talk in that room over there so we can hear each other better." I ask praying he would say yes." Yeah sure, let's go." He said letting me go first.

 **Time Passing**

Me and Harvey had been in a in depth conversation for the last two hours. He is hot, cute, nice, and funny. ( Maybe I do have a crush on him ).

" Maybe we can finally be friends." I say smiling at him. " Yeah that would be nice." he said. "We can be same thing more to." He utter under his breath. " What?" I ask. " Don't worry about me, I always say stuff under my breath." He replied.

For a few moments we where just looking into each other's eyes. I ended up looking at his lips and wanted to kiss them. He aloud me to get a little closer , I want to close the gap between us, but this was not the right time. " So...um how's life been treating you." I asked trying to change the moment. " Uh..." He said breaking eye contact. "Well, it's been good, for ya know, for being a villain." he respond. "That's good." I said.

We heard the music outside the room switch from ear bleeding to a slow dance. ( Yeah villains slow dance, so what, is that illegal.). Two-Face gets up and puts his cup down. " Do you want to dance." He asked. I was shocked by what he said, but I was a little more shocked by what came out of my mouth." Yeah, but why." I said. "You got anything else better to do." He said smiling. " Good point. " I replied getting up and putting down my cup.

" I'm a little rusty at this can you help me." I said grabbing his hand. " Yeah, I can help you." He responds. " Just put your right hand in my left , put your left hand on my shoulder, and I will put my hand on your waist." He instructed. " Thank you. " I say. " You can get closer to me if you want." He said. So I did. It was the longest minutes of my life and I was fine with that. We just looked into each other's eyes. I was about to kiss him but I know I couldn't, not now at least. When the music stopped and went back to a mellow beat. We were both still in the same position.

Just then my phone buzzed. " I...um...I should check that." I say letting go of his hand and quickly regretting it. "Yeah, you should." He replies. I walked over to the bed where my phone was. There was a text from Harley that said. _We got to get going._ " I got to go Two-Face but it was nice talking to you." I said. " Okay well until next time Ivy. " He replied. " Bye Harv. " I said in a low voice walking out of the room and shouting the door be hide me.

 **Well that's the end of chapter 1, and if your wondering who Roxy is. Her supervillain name is Roxy Rocket, look it up if you have no idea who that is but don't go in to deep (trust me don't want to ).Bye, people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Peoples, I am back with another chapter of** **You never know** **. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. This chapter will be longer than the first so buckle up. Oh...and my punctuation and grammar sucks, so bear with me people. Now let's get to the part you actually came for.**

 **Chapter 2**

I wake up the next day on the couch with Harley and Selina still asleep next to me. Harley had fallen on the floor and Selina was curled up in a ball with her head resting on my legs. I think, _how drunk was I last night_ , I thought this because why was Two-Face being nice to me and why did he ask me to dance, and why did I like it. Also **WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL HARLEY AND SELINA!** I just lay there think what do I do, obviously he can be nice to me if he wanted to ( or if he was drunk ). I am worried about Two-Face not liking me like that, and I am worried about how Harley and Selina will react. They think I hate this dude so freaking much they think I don't even want to acknowledge his exist. Or maybe they already know, they are my best friends so I would not be shocked. But still. I was laying there in silence trying to see all my options, but there wasn't many. I decided to put my big girl pants on and tell the them truth, but my problem with Two-Face still lingered.

Just before I could go over my options again Selina and Harley where wakening up. " Morning you two." I say sitting up straight. " It is to early for this." Harley said laying still on the ground. I glanced over at the clock. " Harl, it is 12:00 pm." I say kicking her side lightly. " See it is to early, wake me up at 4:00 pm." She said not minding that I was kicking her side lightly. " Come one Harl I have to tell you and Kittycat something." I say and at that she was up on the couch sitting next to me and Selina. " Spill" Harley said looking at me a little too eager to know what I was going to say. " Wait is this about what you where spaced out about before we went to the party?" Selina asked tilting her head little to the side. " Yeah, it also about where I was for a majority of the party." I say kind of quiet.

"So..." Harley said waiting for me to tell her everything. " I was thinking about...abo...about Two-Face before the party." I say quickly to get it off my chest. " Why were you thinking about Two-Face" Selina said surprised. " Because..." I pause. " Because, I have a crush on him." I say quiet hoping they would not hear. " We know" they both say in unison. " WHAT!" I say not so shocked, but still kind of shocked." You can't keep stuff like that secret from us!" Harley says standing up and standing in front of me. " Plus, you talk in your sleep." Selina added. " I do." I say turning red. " What kind of stuff do I say?" I ask looking down so they don't see me blush. " Oh...you say plenty." Harley replies. "Urge…" I groan putting my face in my hands.

" Okay so you told **us** when are you going to tell him?" Selina asked. " That's the problem I don't know how to tell him." I say uncovering my face. " Okay...I have one more question." Harley said. " Where you with Two-Face at the party?" she asked. " Yeah, I was." I say smiling at the memory. " Did you two make out?" Harley asked. " No, we didn't make out, you weirdo." I say. " I could have I was drunk I don't remember everything." I say looking down and smiling. " Okay so what happened when you were with him?" Selina asked. " Well, we want into a room so we could talk, we talked for two hours, most of the time we would have moments where we just looked into each others eyes, then the slow music came on he asked me if I wanted to dance and I said yes, when the music stopped we were stuck in the same position, we were both leaning in for a kiss until my phone had went off, and I read the text and told him I had to go." I say not once taking a breath. " It sounds to me like he likes you to." Selina says. " No, I doubt that, it probably just was because he and I were drunk and the moment was romantic." I say doubting that he will ever like me the way I like him. " Girl, he tried kissing you, and he would have if you did not bother to check your phone, or if I had not sent you that text." Harley said messing up my hair. " No, it might have just been me who was leaning in." I say fixing my hair.

" Fine don't believe us." Selina says. " But you still have to tell him something." She continued. "Fine I say can one of you invite him over. Please." I say looking at both of them. " I will, don't worry some much Red, he likes you." Harley says getting up to go get her phone.

 **Time Passing**

About 3 hours later Two-Face shows up at our apartment. I have been waiting, sweating and nervous about what I was going to say. " Hey, Harv." I said trying to seem chill. " Hey." He replied. " Anyway so Harley told me you wanted to talk." He said. " Yeah...oh… we should go talk in my room. I said. " Okay." He responds. When we got into my room I shut the door so that Harley and Selina would know not to come in. " What did you need to talk to me about?" He asked sitting down on a chair. " I need to talk to you about….about last night." I say sitting on the chair next to him. " If this is about us almost kissing I'm sorry about that." He said. " No...no…it is a mixture of everything." I said. " I just want to know something….Did you try kissing me because you like me or because you were drunk and the scene was romantic." I say trying sound as straightforward as possible. " No….It….I tried kissing you because I thought you liked me." He says quietly. " I do." I whisper looking down. " And right now." he continued. " It is a little hard for me not to kiss you." He ends. " What's stopping you?" I asked. " The fact that I am not the one for you ." He says looking at me. " What do you mean?" I questioned. " I mean I put you through hell for the past 8 years, who to say I will not want to do it again." He says standing up. " Harvey." I say standing up putting a hand on his shoulder. He coldly knocks my hand off. " I need to go. " he says walking towards the door. " Wait Harv." I say grabbing his hand and squeezing it lovingly. " What are you talking about. Why would you ever just start doing that again." I say getting closer to him. " Ivy just please stay away from me, for your own safety." he says walking out the door.

I tried to choke back a sob, but I couldn't. I just sat on my bed, covered my face with my hands, and started to cry. I don't know why he said that, I didn't understand. " Red " Harley and Selina said in unison, with Harley knocking on the door. " I just want to be left alone guys." I said trying to sound like I wasn't crying. " Ivy please, let us in." Selina said with concern. So I got up and opened to door. I looked down so they could not see the tears run down my face. But they didn't need to see they know I was crying, so they both hugged me. I know there was no point in crying, but it was almost like I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Both of them let me go. " Do you want to tell us what happened?" Harley asked. " No I just want to be left alone for right now." I say looking at both of them. " Okay, will leave you alone." Selina said. " Come on Harley let's go." she continued. When they both left I shout the door and ran back to my bed, laying on my back crying."

 **Alright that is the end of chapter 2. Chapter three will be coming soon. And let know what you think. Until next time people, see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my people, how did you enjoy the 1 and 2 chapter. Anyway I love writing this story so I hope I can keep it going for you people. ( maybe just myself ). And I guest you can tell I love rambling when I write, but you didn't come here to listen to me. So let's continue the story.**

 **Chapter 3**

It has been a week since Harvey decide he was " not the one for me ". Which I still didn't understand what he meant, when he said that. I wanted answers and there was no way in hell I wasn't going to get the. But I was just sitting in my room thinking, I didn't know how to get my answers yet. I thought and thought, but the more I thought the more I was thinking about him. It is hard for me to actually tell someone that I care about them and love them. The only other people I cared about on the face of the earth is Harley and Selina. Now with Two-Face added on the list I don't know what to do.

Then a thought popped into my head. What if he said he was not the one for me because he is scared of losing me. He might be scared of something happening to me. I know for sure as hell that I am scared of something happening to him. ( he has every right to be scared a lot of people want to me died.) But that is no reason to push people away. Then, I realized if I wanted him with me I would have to say something. So I picked up my phone and called him.

" hello, Ivy" Two-Face said sounding as neutral as he could. " Hey, Harv." I said. " How's it going." I say trying to start a conversation. " It's fine, I guess." he said sounding like he already know what I was going to say. " Look Harv I am just going to come out and say it...Why did you say you are not the one for me?" I say. " I said it because it's true." He replied. " Harvey I know you're lying to me and yourself, and none of that is true." I say keeping my voice as steady as possible as tears ran down my face. " Ivy….look I don't want to tell you over phone I have to tell you in person" he said. " can you meet me at my hideout next to crime alley." he says. " Yeah I can what time?" I asked. " Now, if you can." He said ( kind of sad.). " Okay, I guess, I'll see you then, Harv." I say getting off my bed. " bye " we say in unison, and I hung up.

 **Time Passing**

When I went up to Two-Face's hideout, I wasn't sure if I wanted to knock on the door or not. Just then it flung up open without me even touching it. Two-Face stood there with his roguishly handsome stance like he always does. " You came." He said kind of surprised. " Why won't I." I said stepping very close to him. " You should come inside. " he said kind of nervous. " Okay." I say. Once we were inside he sat down, but I decided to stay standing for the time being. " So I say what exactly do you want to tell me that I had to come see you in person." I said worried about what he was going to say. " Ivy." He said with a sigh. " I can't be with you because, well, first of all look at me I am hideous." He said facing a broken mirror that was hung up on a wall next to him. " Harvey." I say sitting next to him." Look at me" He turns to face me. " You are not hideous, don't say stuff like that about yourself." I say stroking his cheek lovingly. " That's just one of the weak points." He said grabbing my hand and putting it down, but not letting go of it. " I want to be with you but, I am to dangerous, and I don't even want to think about you getting hurt. " He says squeezing my hand passionately. " Harv, have you met me, I love danger that is probably one of the reasons why I love you. And I can protect myself. You have seen how ruthless I can be. I am fine." I say giving him a reassuring look. Two-Face looked away from me. " Look Two-Face, can you at least like before you try to push me away." I say hugging him tightly not wanting to let him go. " Okay, but can you give me same time?" he asked letting go of me and locking eye contact.

" I should get going." I said standing up. " Yeah, I'll show you out the door." he said getting up and following me to the door. When I was out the door he had asked me " Do you want me to walk you home?" " No I'll be okay." I said walking while looking over my shoulder smiling. At that moment something pinned me to the wall. Then I felt something sharp touching my stomach, but it was not stabbing me. When my eyes finally focused, I saw someone that I have never seen before but I know enough to try and get lose. I tried to use me plant powers, but before I could… " I wouldn't do that sweetie." the man said. " You…" is all Two-Face said. Which made me relive that he was still standing there. Two-Face was about to punch him… " I wouldn't do that either." the man tells him. I looked down at what was poking me. " You see when I found you loved someone I decide to strike and make where life hell." the man said picking to knife into me more. " No, you wouldn't." Two-Face said with fear in his eyes. I already know what the guy wanted to do, the hint was poking my stomach. " Now, before I do this I need to know will you go after or help your little pretty here." the guy said stroking my hair. What he had said made me blood boil, but I know if I moved it would make things worse. " I would help her." Two-Face said with his fist clenched. " Harvey, It's okay." I say looking at trying to sound as calm as possible. " So, you would help her." the guy said. " Yes" Two-Face responded. " Good." the guy said. At that very second I felt the knife going in my body and leave just as fast, when the guy let me go from holding my against the wall me legs gave out and I fell to the floor.

I hold both of my hands to the puncture. It didn't feel the pain at first, but after a few seconds I felt it. I remembered my blood was poisonous. " Two-Face don't touch me." I said trying to get up myself and failing." Why!?" He asked in kind of a panicked. " Because…..my blood is poisonous." I say standing up. " But.." I say reaching into my pocket with me blood cover hand. " Here." I say handing him a syringe. " stick the needle into your vein." I say still trying to stop the bleeding. " what does this do?" he asked as he took it. " I'll you later...help me." I say. After that I am not so sure what happened I think I lost to much blood so I knocked, i don't know how I lived.

 **Well I got to leave you off at that. Going to have to wait until the next chapter. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**How you doing people. School has been a pain in the ass. I'd like to know how school has been going for any of you. Anyway I'm not important here, on with the story.**

 **Chapter 4**

I was laying there, my eyes wouldn't open, I couldn't move, and I couldn't speak, but I could hear. I heard whispers a lot of them, most of them were in my head ( after being insane for 8 years you get used to that ), I could tell. I layed there and and tried to listen my surroundings, but all I could hear where the whispers. Then the whispers got louder and louder, until me eyes flung open. A wave of pain rushed over me body and lingered. I was out of breath for some reason. I thought to myself, _I didn't get hurt that bad, did I._ I looked around the room I was in, and relieved I was still in Two-Face's base. I also relieved that I had an IV in. I sat up, even though it hurt me a lot, pulled out the IV, and stepped on the floor. I still had blood on my hands and arms. I walked up to the door and held the door knob in my hand. I didn't turn it though I don't know why, then I pressed my ear to the door to listen to what was going on in the other room.

" It's my fault" I heard Two-Face's from the other side of the door. " That's a bunch of bull shit, if I blamed myself every time some I love gets hurt, I would be very,very depressed." Harley respond to Two-Face. " What Harley meant to say was, none of this is anyone's fault, and it could have been worse she could have...she could have died. Plus we are all mad but that is no reason for us to argue." Selina said. " I still can't believe we called the Batman for help." Two-Face says. " Who where we going to call, 9-1-1, oh wait we're wanted criminals, they would arrest us before we even got a chance to speak. Plus, they wouldn't know how to help Ivy." Harley said in an angry tone. " Oh but what was stopping Batman from taking us to jail" Two-Face said. " We didn't know what he would do all we known was that he could help Ivy and that's why we called him." Selina said. " Maybe he didn't take us to jail because a jail cell is no place for someone in Ivy's condition." Harley said

I decide to stop eavesdropping and open the door. " Guys." I say opening the door but not letting go of the door knob. " Ivy." they all said in unison. Two-Face rushed over to me and said " are you okay.". " Yeah I'm just sore." I say letting go of the door knob realizing it was holding up most of my body weight, my legs weakened. "I gotcha." Two-Face said as he caught me from falling. " Ivy, you should be resting." Harley said. " I, know." I respond. Harley just walks over to me to hug me. I winced when she hugged me because I was still super sore. " You're just glad your okay." Selina said coming over to hug me too. They both let go of me. " But there is still no excuse for you not to be resting." Harley said scolding me. " Okay, I'll go rest, but who's going to help me walk back because me legs are still pretty weak." I say looking at Two-Face . I guess Harley and Selina both noticed this because here's what they both said. " Why don't we let Two-Face do it.". " Umm..yeah I'll do it." He replies.

When we enter the room he shouts the door behind him. " So...what exactly happened?" I asked leaning closer to him on purpose. " When you were leaving the base, someone who has been wanting to torture and kill me for some time pinned you against the wall and stabbed you. I guess found out that….that I have feelings for you. And he thought if he killed you he would be putting me through hell." He says helping me lay down on the bed. I heard this and I remembered everything that happened, I was already planning revenge. " So...If you admit to having feeling for me, why don't you wouldn't to be with me." I say sitting up. " Ivy… can we not talk about this right now, you need to rest." He says heading for the door looking over his shoulder. " Okay." I say laying back down. I wasn't giving up that easy though so I decide to play my hurt and sad girl card. " Harv." I say in a kind of shaky voice. " Yes, lvy." he said holding the door knob. " Can you come lay with me until I fall asleep." I say looking at him like I was in more pain then I really was. " Fine." he says giving in after a few moments of silence.

He lays nexts to me and I put me head on his shoulder. My blood was boiling at the thought of the guy who did this to me getting away with it. My body was tense and my fists were clenched. I was plotting some of the most gruesome revenge plots I have ever had, you know what ,that is probably not true at all. Two-Face, I guess, noticed that I was tense and started stroking my hair trying to help me relaxes. After about a minute I pretended to be asleep just to see what would happen.

A few seconds after someone knocked on the bedroom door and opened it. " Hey.." I heard Harley say in a quiet voice, because she thought I was asleep. " ..how is she doing." She ends. " I really have no idea she is very confusing." Two-Face says whispering. " She is finally letting herself rest." Selina said. " Yeah." Two-Face said still stroking my hair. " Good, she never let herself rest after getting hurt." Harley said. " Now that she is resting we need to talk about the other problem." Selina said. " You mean the son of a bitch who did this to her." Harley said her voice filled with anger. " yup." Selina said. " Maybe we should talk about this outside the room. " Two-Face said. " Why do you not want her licensing." Selina said. " Well, kind of, and also we don't want to wake her up." Two-Face respond. " Yeah, that probably not be a good idea to wake her up." Harley said. "If you wake her up from sleeping she can be a real bitch." Selina said. I decide to let them know I wasn't asleep " So I'm a bitch if you wake me up, if I heard that correctly." I say opening my eyes and sitting up. "Ivy...we...we thought you were asleep." Two-Face said sitting up as well. " Sorry, Red but it's true." Selina said waking closing to the bed. " It's okay, I am not going to act like it's not true." I say. " But if you're going to talk about revenge then that me join." I say standing up. " What who said we were going to talk about revenge." Harley said in an innocent tone. " Fine but you will not be going to face him alone you are hurt." Selina says putting a hand on my shoulder. " I wouldn't have it any other way." I say smiling.

 _ **Time Passing**_

We had talked and talked about what we were going to do. But I had other plans, I snuck out the back door without them noticing. They would notice soon that I was gone, so I know I had to move fast. I didn't want me friends getting hurt and I need to do me revenge with no one watching me. I was most hoping that me blood did not get to him yet. He deserved what I gave him. All I was thinking is if the guy doesn't finish me off Harley and Selina will.

 **I am so sorry this took so long to update, but I really hope you enjoyed another chapter of** **You never know.** **Bye my people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. You know, what lets just get on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

Before I left I had managed to get Catwoman to find out where he was hiding his sorry ass. He was hiding out in the most remote part of Gotham city, it doesn't really have a name but it is where all of the scums go and hide from the cops, so it's the " bad " side of Gotham city. His last known sighting was at a bar where **ALL** criminals go to. He is hiding in a warehouse down the street from that. Probably with his gang or henchman with him.

I had made my way to the warehouse but I had to stay vigilant, very vigilant. I snuck in from a hole in the roof and tried to see if I could see the guy from up high. It was died silent in the warehouse until…. I heard people talking , guns being loaded, and knives being sharpened.

" So what did you do with the knife." One of the henchman said. " What do you think I did with it, if I kept it I would be an idiot like all of you, it was melting the blade, slowly, but it was melting." The guy who stabbed me said. My blood was already boiling. " Okay who exactly did you stab again." Another henchman said. " I stabbed….for the last time…. I stabbed Poison Ivy." The guy said. " You stabbed… one of the most dangerous woman in Gotham City…. and expected her to die and not get killed by her friends or her boy toy, I think you're the idiot here." a henchwench said, sharpening her knives. " You want to call me an idiot again." the guy said grabbing her by the shirt. " IDIOT" She said in his face. " Gutts, that's why I hired you." the guy said putting her down and smiling evilly.

Just then I heard a small noise behind me. " Pam." I heard Selina whisper. " What are you doing here?" I said trying to stay as quiet as possible. " I should be asking you that, your hurt, and Harley and Harvey are here to." Selina said. " So don't even think about going after him yourself." She ended. " Hey do you guys hear that ." the guy said. " Hear, what." a henchman said. " I must be paranoid." He said. I put my finger on my lips to tell Selina to shut up. I climb away from her. " Pam." she whispered.

I had landed on a storage container and someone had put a hand over my mouth. " Ivy, it's me." Two-Face whispers in my ear. He took his hand away I hit him a said " What the hell is wrong with you, you scared me.". " I didn't think someone like you gets scared." He whispered in my ear in a deeper tone, laughing a bit. " Harv, not the time or place darling." I whispered in his ear. " Fine...what exactly was where plan for revenge." Two-Face said. " I was going to attacking from behind but than you guys showed up." I say glaring at him jokingly. " For sure as hell we were not going to let you do this alone you're hurt." He whispered. " Why does everyone say that all the time, I know I am but I can take care of myself." I whispered back. "We are just trying to protect you." He whispers as I turn my attention back to my target. " My move." I say under breath jumping down to the ground still hidden. " Ivy, get back here." He whispers. " What it's my turn, I have to return the favor." I whisper I walk out of my hiding place. " Ivy…" Two-Face whispered but stayed in his hiding place.

" So this what the scum who stabbed me calls home." I say in my regular voice. " Um….WHAT THE HELL." He said. " Well all be, I thought you would have bleed out by now." he said grabbing a gun. " I wouldn't do that sweetie, look above you." I say pointing up. All of them looking up at the same time, to see the trap I set up. I had vines holding storage containers right above their heads ready to drop them at anytime. " Whatever." He said pulling the trigger on the gun, of course I dodged it. " Not going to be that simple this time you son of a bitch." I said. " Ivy you drop those storage containers, and you'll be going as low as them." I heard Batman voice from behind me. " Batman darling, your here, wonderful." I said sarcastically. "Pamela, I know you're angry but this is not the answer." Batman said trying not to get to close to me. " Oh... this is one hundred percent the answer, Batman darling." I say turning to face him. Than I hear someone land behind me. I look over me shoulder and see Selina standing there glaring at Batman. " Of, course he had to come and ruin the fun" She said. " Now as much as I'd like to know what is going on here I have business to untended to." The guy said pointing the gun at us. " Or you could just die." I heard Two-Face say from right behind the guy. The guy turned around to face Two-Face. " Well you're here, guess you did help your bitch." The guy said. " I'm not his bitch!" I yelled. " No, she is a hundred percent no ones bitch." Harley yelled landing next to the guy. " I wasn't kidding when I said you are not getting out of this alive." his henchwench said. " Shut up and get them." the guy says. Of course the first one to react to all of this is Batman, but the first thing I go for is the guy who tried to kill me. " So you are pissed I see that, but why don't I get away and you get your revenge never." he said with a gun pointed at me. " Um let me think for a second, NO." I say cornering him. He fires his gun but it gets stuck and I use that as a chance to strike, at this point I wanted to see the lights go out in his eyes, so I decided the only way to kill him was to do it with me hands.

" I am warning you I have never lost fighting a woman." He said. " Well. I'll have to change that." I said punching him and I felt his nose crack under my fist. He lets the blood flow down his face and tries pinning me to the wall, but instead I end up kicking him to the floor. " Want me to just end your pain quickly." I say. " Die and go to HELL." He yells after falling to the floor. " Okay than….slow and painful." I say kicking his rib cage until I hear a bone crack. He gets up holding his side, he catches me off guard and punches my face and then my throat, and kicks me against a storage container. I just keep balance and spit blood out on the floor next to me. " Is that the best you got." I said sweeping his legs. He falls to the floor in pain. " Now time to end this for good." I said grabbing a knife that was thrown on the floor.

" Pamela, don't do this." I heard Batman say. " Do you have to ruin me fun all the time, darling." I say grabbing the guy by his shirt and holding the knife to his throat. Batman just throw a bat-a-rang and hit my hand which left me with a gash in my hand and no knife to finish the job. " What are you going to do now, kill him with your own hands even I know that is not your style." Batman said waking closer to me. " Well…..styles can change." I said grabbing the guys neck and snapping it. " NO" Batman yells. " What are **you** going to do now Batman darling, change your style and kill me." I said. "No, because I will never change into someone like you. I don't kill I bring justice." He said with a glare. I tried my best to fight Batman but I had not been in the sun in a while and I was weaker than usual. " So your style is, wearing a bat costume and you don't mind punching woman." I said just to get his blood boiling. " If it comes to that." He responded right before kicking me collar bone, I think I heard it snap, but I couldn't feel anything so I started fighting back. I got a few good hits in but I was slowing down, I was getting weaker something I hate even thinking about. At the end of all this I was on the floor in pain, I didn't have enough energy to even move. " Are you done." Batman said. " Nope." I said trying to get up. " If you don't stop you are going to get yourself killed." He said a little shocked I could even stand. " She won't die as long as I'm around." I heard Two-Face say with his teeth grinding. " Hey, Harv." I say, casually. " Harvey, you don't have to act this way. I can get you both help." Batman said. " Nope, don't' want it." Harvey said with his gun pointed at Batman. " Where are the other two, Catwoman and Harley." Batman asked Two-Face. " There dealing with the garage that, that guy called henchman." Two-Face said nodding at the guy who was lying lifeless on the floor. " By dealing you mean killing." Batman responds. " In a nutshell, yes." Two-Face responds. " If you all don't stop all of this now you will end up died on the floor, with no one to remember you." Batman said trying to watch me and Two-Face at the same time. " Well, that's not really true now is it, we are very infamous and hated someone if bond to remember what we did to this city." I said looking over Batman shoulder at Two-Face. My expression went from angry at Batman to a worried look when I looked over at Two-Face. I guess Batman noticed and was a little confused on why we where looking at each other like that. " I know it's none of me business, but ...um… when do you guys work together, when do you guys get along, and when do you guys worry about each other?" Batman said not sound comfortable to asking the question he did. " You know what…. it is none of your business." I said picking the knife off the floor . " So let's wrap this up, shall we." I said charging at Batman with the blade of the knife facing him. He reacted quickly and swiftly and I ended up on the floor with a gash on my face. " You son of a bitch, you're going to pay for that." I heard Two-Face yell. I stayed on the floor, I was to weak to get up, I tried but I couldn't. I heard Two-Face and Batman fighting. " Red!." I heard Harley's voice but her voice and the lights where fading. " Red,come on it's gonna be okay." I heard Harley say lifting up my head. " Pam, stay with us, don't black out." I heard Selina's voice. I heard a loud thud and right after I heard Harley's voice " Stupid, Bat….Selina take her, I have to help Harvey." I felt me body get moved slightly. " Ivy, don't leave us." Selina said. That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

 **Okay, guys I have to say one thing this chapter was my favorite so far to write. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When I came to, I think my body was still in shock. My whole body was sore and in pain, I realized I was laying on concrete. It was hard to breath, I couldn't move my left arm, and my eyes wouldn't open. My eyes cracked opened at the sound of someone screaming and electricity crackling. I coughed up so much blood, I started to choke and gasp for air. "Red." I heard Harley say. "Pam." Selina said. I was laying on my back so I flipped over and laid on my stomach. Which hurt like HELL. " Harley, Selina." I said, my throat was tore. I looked at me surroundings and realized that I was back in the hell hole itself, Arkham Asylum. "Red, can you get up?" Harley asked. "I think so." I said trying to get up and failing. "Never mind." I said wincing in pain. "Pamela...be careful." Selina said worried. "I know..mom." I said teasing Selina. "Well your attitude sure didn't get hurt." Harley said trying to keep the mood light. I dragged myself on my cot. The first thought was what happened to Two-Face? "Guys, what happened to him?" I asked worried. "Um…he was yelling he wanted to see if you were okay….and the guards beat him even after he was knocked out." Harley said sighing holding her head in her hands. "WHAT!" I said with me throat burning from the inside. "I'm sorry, Red." Selina said. I got up from my cot and looked out the glass of my cell and tried to control my emotions. (I have major mood swings when I get mad or sad. Leland said I'm bipolar, along with my other illnesses.). But I couldn't stop my fury so I yelled "ARGH…" and I kept yelling my throat felt like it was ripping from the inside. I banged on the glass hard and did not stop. The stupid guards came by to finally see what the hell was going on. At the end of all this my knuckles where broken, bleeding, and I was hugging my knees crying in the darkest corner of my cell. The guards came in and dragged me out I wasn't even trying to fight at this point. But I did say "Get the hell away from me." and for saying that the guard tried to knock me out with a punch but I just spit out blood. "That's the best you got, bitch." I said and then I got another punch and I still did not knock out. "I don't think that is necessary guards." I heard Dr. Leland. "But that freak has a mouth!" The guard replied. "Well, did she attack you?" Leland asked. "Well..oh...no." The guard answered. "Did, she threat your life?" Leland asked. "Her presets is threat to my life enough." The guard said dropping me on the floor. "Answer the question." She demanded. "No." He responded in defeat. "Then pick her up and take her the infirmary. I also would like to know what she did." Leland said. "She had another one of her mood swings and hit the glass until her fist bleed and broke." The guard said. "Take her to the infirmary and I will have a session with her tomorrow." Leland said walking off. "You heard what she said freak." He said. That word stings, freak.

 **Time Passing**

The next day I found myself sitting in Leland's office. "Pamela, I hope you understand I'm only here to help you. Which means I have to figure out why you had your moment of rage, and why this moment of rage made you hurt yourself. I know you have had moments like this before but none that would hurt or harm you." Dr. Leland said. I just looked down at my wrapped up, broken, and bleeding fist. "If you tell me why you had that moment then the session will be over, but so far you have not said a word." She said. "I don't have to tell you shit." I said. "Pamela...I just want to know what happened so I can help you." She said trying to stay patience. "I said I'm not telling you shit!" I yelled. "Pamela…" she started but I cut her off and yelled "DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT.". "Just answer the question I've been asking you for the past hour. Why did you get that angry and? All I want to know is what happened to you." She ended. I just stayed silent and kept looking down at my fist. "If you want to go back to your cell than answer the question, Pamela." Leland said. "Fine if this is the only way to get you off my case." I said in defeat. "I know what I'm about to say sounds nothing like me, but...I...fell in love with someone…" I said forcing the words out of mouth. "You..you did, um...may I ask who." She said. "NO!" I yelled. "That's fine I don't need to know." She said. "Harley and Selina, told me that he wanted to see if I was okay...and...and the guards beat him, even after he was knocked out." I said not letting the tears fall down my face. "Oh...That's why." Leland said. "And may I ask is the person you...have feelings...for Harvey Dent or if you prefer Two-Face." Leland said. I said nothing and just looked down. "Okay...I don't need you to reply to that...you can go back to your cell." She said.

When I got back to my cell I throw myself on my cot. "We need to get out of here...soon." I said to Selina and Harley. "Well we need a plan." Selina said getting up from her cot. "Well we can plot in the Rec room and the cafeteria." Harley said. "We have to stay as inconspicuous as possible." Selina said. "Is it just the three of us or is Two-Face coming?" Harley asked. "Of course Two-Face is coming with us." I said. "Okay, I'm just asking." Harley said. "Let's talk about this later." I said. "Will talk more at lunch." Selina said. I laid in silent on my cot for the first time I noticed all the pain my body was actually in. _I hope you're okay sweetie ,_ I thought to myself. I was worried about Two-Face, I didn't know what happened to him, I don't know if he is even alive. I just laid there in pain, worried, scared about not knowing what happened to him.

 **Time Passing**

Two hours had gone by and it was finally time for lunch, we had to get out of Arkham fast. I also was anxious to go to lunch because I know if Two-Face was okay he'd be there. When I walked in to the cafeteria I sat at table with Selina and Harley and you all looked around to see if there was anyone around listening to us. "Have you guys seen Harvey yet?" I asked. "No not yet." Selina said. "Okay, with or without him we need to talk about the escape plan." Harley said. "Okay." I said. "You need to talk about what escape plan without who." I heard a familiar voice from behind me and a hand was put on my shoulder. I turn my head around to see Two-Face, except he had a new dark red scare on his face. "Harvey, your okay." I said with a smile. "Don't worry about me are you okay?" Two-Face said taking a sit at our table next to me. "A few gashes and broken bones but I'm okay." I said looking down at my fist. "Now what escape plan?" He said. "We're getting out of here." I said. "But we have nothing prepared, yet." Selina said. "Well then let's get planning." He said. "Okay well first we need a distraction." Harley said. "One of us could sneak out of our cell and open all the cells so all the guards will be distracted" Selina said. "What about a meeting point." Two-Face said. "We meet in here, it's perfect all the guards will be distracted and no one will be in or near here." I said. "Whatcha guys talking about." I heard a voice from behind me. We all turn to see Roxy Rocket standing there, smiling at us. "Roxy! How did you get yourself thrown in here?" I asked smiling back. "Well, you know me living life on the edge, and in my eyes Batman is just another obstacle. And may I ask how you guys got thrown in here?" Roxy said. "We were getting revenge on someone and Batman showed up and caught us." Harley said. "Hmmm." Roxy responded sitting down. "Do you think we can trust her." Two-Face whispered to me. "Yes of course we can." I whispered back. "Then should we tell her about the escape plan." He whispered in my ear. "One second." I whispered. "Harley, do you think we should tell Roxy?" I asked Harley. "Yeah." Harley whispered. "Than ask Selina." I whispered. Harley turned to Selina and whispered. "She said yes." Harley whispered back. I turned to Two-Face and whispered "They both said yes.". I turned back to look at Roxy and she had a little bit of a puzzled look. "May I ask what you guys were whispering about?" Roxy asked with one eyebrow up and the other eyebrow down. "We were just talking about whether or not to tell you something." Selina said. "And that is." Roxy said. "Before we tell you anything you have to promise to tell no one." I said lowering my voice. "Who would I tell, it's not like anyone, besides you guys, talk to me around here." Roxy said smirking a little. "I'm not exactly "popular"." Roxy stated. "Okay, so we are planning our escape." Two-Face said. "Well count me in." Roxy said with a smile.(This woman is always smiling about something.). "So we are going to have someone sneak out of there cell and open all the cells in Arkham as a distraction, but none of us know where the control room is." I explained. "Hmm...Well lucky for you I know where the control room is, you were smart to tell me about your escape plan." Roxy said. "That's why we told you, you loveable bitch." Harley said before pulling Roxy in a really aggressive hug. "Ow." Roxy winced. I quickly relieved had bloody bandages on her right arm and more around her ribs. I think Selina noticed to because she just looked down and muttered something to herself. "Harley.." Roxy said trying not to sound in pain. "Yeah." Harley said not letting go of her. "Can you please let me go." Roxy said. Then Harley looked at Roxy's bandages and let her go. "You okay?" Harley asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Roxy replied. "Are you sure?" I asked, skeptical. "I'm fine." she said with a faded smile. "Let me ask one more time, are you sure?" I said looking straight at her. "God damn it's hard keeping anything from d you." She said. "What happened Roxy?" I questioned. "It was my fault, I'm the idiot who didn't see the dude with the gun, it wasn't Batman." She explained. "I was shot in the ribs and grazed on my arm." She said quietly. "I just wanted to know what happened to you, and you gave me your answer." I said. "But...I think it should be asking all of you what happened to you...But, I won't...now what's the rest of the plan." She said with her simile returning. "So do you think you can sneak out of your cell?" Selina asked. "Oh...I have me ways." Roxy said winking. "Once we get out of our cells we meet in here." Harley said. "But that's all of the plan we have so far." Two-Face said. "Good plan so far, but I got an idea to make it so much better." Roxy said. We all just looked at her. "I know where they keep all our stuff after we are arrested. If we go there we can get it all back." Roxy said. "Not a bad plan, but how would we do that without getting caught." Two-Face said. "It's right next to the control room, I can get all our stuff and met you guys outside instead of me meeting you in the here." Roxy said. "Oh...I know where you can meet us at, you can meet us at the storage gate, right behind this building." Selina said. "And to make sure I didn't get caught or anything take these, I passing them to you under the table. There walkie-talkies, put them away quickly." Roxy said as we each took a walkie-talkie. "Now we have that, how are we going to get out that giant iron gate and guards." Two-Face said. "Oh, leave that to me." I said, winking. "Where do we go after that." Harley said. "We can go to our hideout." Selina said nodding at me and Harley. "So that's the plan." Roxy said. "It needs more adjustments and you have to wait for the perfect time to strike." Selina said. "Well that's all we have time for right now, it's time for us to go back to our cells." Roxy said getting up from her seat. Me and Two-Face look at each other knowing we both had to go back to our cells. "Bye guys." Roxy said. Harley and Selina both got up to and left with there guards. "I guess this all the time we get today, darling." I said getting up from my seat. "We will get out of here." He said. "Yeah, I know we will." I said walking to my guard (dumbass. "Bye, Harv." I said. " Bye, Ivy." I heard him say before I walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Three weeks of waiting and scheming had gone by, we were all itching to get out of Arkham. Roxy was especially excited for her part, she was going to sneak out of her cell ,open all the cells in the control room, then go get all our stuff from the vault, and meet us at the storage entry gate. We all had been talking to each other through the walkie-talkies and planed in the Rec room and cafeteria. One day a guard almost catch Harley with the walkie-talkie but Selina caused a distraction so Harley could get away. But now after all this careful planning it was finished we were escaping that night. We were all sitting at our usual lunch table, talking to each other about what the other will do when we all get out.

"So anyone got away plans for when they get out." Roxy said leaning back in her chair, she had finally got the bloody bandages off and they were going to put new ones but for some reason she fought so that they wouldn't. All of us where still healing from our wounds but we didn't care we were getting out of this hell hole. "No not really just doing the same old stuff." Harley said. "Same here." Selina replied. "Oh...and what about you two." Roxy said looking over at me and Two-Face. I looked at Two-Face from the corner of my eye and said nothing. "Well I guess normal or as normal as my life gets." Two-Face said. "And what about you redhead." Roxy said turning her head to look at me. "Normal." I said. "Umm...I've been meaning to say something so mind as well do it now...Are you guys together" Roxy asked. Harley and Selina both went silent, they both wanted to know the answer to that question but didn't to intrude on anyone privacy. Me and Two-Face just looked at each other. "Um…" I finally said. "Were not even sure anymore." Two-Face finished for me. "You guys are confusing and boring." Roxy finally said after a moment of awkward silence. "What do ya' mean...My normal life is more exciting than three normal people lives combine!" Harley exclaimed. "Oh...if we're so boring what are you going to do when you get out?" Selina asked. "I'm going to provoke the Batman and probably get arrested again." Roxy said with a smile on her face. "You're crazy you're the only person I know who would get out of jail and then go provoke the thing that put you in here in the first place." I said smiling a little at the matter. "That's a compliment in my world." she said winking. "Of course it is." I said laughing a little. "What, can I say I'm not normal." Roxy said. "Oh...we know that." Selina said, laughing. "None of us are!" Harley exclaimed. We all laughed a little. "Time to go back to our cells." Two-Face said. "Well you guys remember on my signal." Roxy said standing up. "Trust me you guys will know when to go." She said before walking off. "Bye guys" Harley said. "Be ready for tonight." Selina said. "Bye Harv." I said before catching up with all three of them. I looked over my shoulder and Two-Face was walking back to his guard. I relived we haven't talked much about what is happening between us, but we couldn't really, not in jail.

 **Time Passing**

I was laying on my cot pretending to be asleep, when the heard the sound of a lock up locking and alarms going off and then cutting off. "Harley, Selina, lets go." I said. "Damn, Roxy's smart." Harley said. "Shh." I said sneaking around the corner. We ran passed a bunch of empty cells and we also ran passed some cells that did not open for some reason and people in them were yelling to get them out as we ran pass. We made it to the cafeteria and we found a place to hide and wait for Two-Face. We heard a few people screaming in pain, I thought to myself, _is that the guards or the inmates._ Just than the cafeteria door opened and Two-Face snuck in. "Two-Face." Harley said signaling him to were we where. "Okay we got this far how do we get out of here." Two-Face said. "Didn't I say leave that to me." I said reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a cutting laser and started to cut the bars on the window.(Don't ask how I got a cutting laser.) When they were cut, I said " Guys lets go.". We climbed through opening in the bars, and climbed down the side of the building (How the hell does Selina do that everyday.) "Guys hurry up I hear guards coming." Harley said, she climbed down one foot and then jumped off. "We have to go the storage gate." I said.

We got to the storage gate and Roxy was there already in her "work outfit" and there was a bunch of guards with burned holes in the face or chest, some just shredded up. "You work quickly." Selina said getting her stuff. "You waste no time." Harley said. "Yeah will you guys are wasting time get your stuff, put your suits on, and get the motor cycles I stole from the guards." Roxy said jumping on her rocket motorcycle, putting her goggles over her eyes, and flipping her scarlet hair.

We all were dress in a matter of three minutes, we all where ready to go. Then we heard guards trying to break down the door that was barricaded by bodies and boxes. "Sightseeing later, time to go." Roxy said, starting the engine on her rocket motorcycle. I hoped on my motorcycle and started the engine. We all rode off and I heard Harley scream "WWWWOOOOO.". Roxy was going faster than us, and her rocket motorcycle flies to. She was doing back flips on it and riding it with no hands. "Okay, Roxy stop showing off." I finally said. "I can't, it is amazing to be out riding again, you have no idea how it feels to be addicted to something and then that being taken away for a whole month and a half and then finally have back." She said doing another flip. "Where still not home free there still the iron gate we have to get through." Harley said. "I got it just keeping driving, I'll deal with the gate." I said. There was vines growing on the gate so I had them rip the gate open, as we all drove by the gate flow of its hinges. "That was awesome!" Roxy shouted. That's when we heard the unforgettable sound of the Batmobile. "Guys we got a bat on our tail." Roxy said from over head. "Hide I'll get him off our tail." Roxy said. We hide in the alleyway and turned off the engines. "Roxy we hide not provoke." I said into the walkie-talkie. "Fine." Roxy said landing. "But how do we get away form the Bat." Roxy said. "Like this." Catwoman said opening a secret door. "How did you know that was there." Harley said. "I have been here finding sick or hurt alley cats." She said. "And I found this when I heard cats meowing behind this wall, now come on let's go, now." Selina said. We hide the motorcycles and went into the small, damp, and dark room. "Batman won't find all of us in here?" Roxy asked. "If we are quiet and we have luck on our side." Selina said.

 **Time Passing**

"Let me see if the coast is clear." Two-Face said after two hours of waiting and sitting. "Don't go out without a gun or something." I said. Three minutes later Two-Face came back and said "Let's go, Batman will be looking for us but we can go now.". "Lets go." Roxy said. "I'm getting restless." She ended. "How do we get to your guys base?" Roxy asked. "We are going the long way just in case the Bat is still stalking us." I said getting my motorcycle. "Yeah." Harley said, annoyed, as she crossed her arms. "She hates going the long way." Selina said.

 **Time Passing**

When we got to the base we put the motorcycles in the back. When we stepped inside Roxy said "Not bad, for a hideout.". " Finally we're out of that hell hole." Harley said throwing herself on the couch. "I know we're free." Selina said sitting next to her. "We are not out of the woods yet we needed to lay low as long as possible." Two-Face said. "That's true. We have to be careful about what we do." I said, giving Roxy a look, she just smiled at me. "Don't worry about me I won't do anything to crazy." She said winking. "Can, I talk to you in private?" Two-Face whispered to me. "About, what." I whispered back. "It's a surprise." He said. "Harley how about you make sure Roxy feels welcome." I said. "I can totally do that." Harley said with a smile stuck on her face. "Came with me." I whispered to Two-Face holding his hand and pulling him towards my room. When we were both in I shut the door. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked realizing how much I have missed him. "I have been thinking about us." He replied stepping close to me. "I don't know how to feel about that." I said, worrying on the inside about his answer. "I realized we never had a real first date." He said. I froze for a moment and said "Are you saying, what I think your saying." I said. "Ivy, I want you to meet me at Gotham Park, under the giant oak, the one that is in the middle of the park, tomorrow night at 8:00." He said. "Of course, I'll go, you going to tell me what you are planning for the park." I whispered in his ear. "That is a surprise as well." He whispered. "Wreath a shot." I said. "Now I have to leave." He said. "Already." I said. "Yes...If I didn't have to I wouldn't go." He said hugging me. "Okay, fine." I said hugging him back. "I need to go see what Harley did to Roxy anyway." I said. I walked with Two-Face to the door. "So see you tomorrow night?" I asked. "Yeah." He replied. "Well, see you then." I said before kissing him on the cheek. "Bye." he said as he walked off.

When I walked inside and closed the door Harley was chasing Roxy and Selina was following right behind Harley. "What are you guys doing?" I asked as Roxy hide behind me. "Harley is trying to buzz me with her buzzer." Roxy said. "I tried to stop her." Selina said. "Harley." I said . It's just the stun one it wouldn't hurt that much." Harley replied. "As much as I would like to find out how much it hurts, I'm good." Roxy said with a nervous laugh. "Fine." Harley said taking off the buzzer. "Anyway…" Roxy started. "It's getting dark so I have to go find a place to sleep for the night." She finished. "Wait Roxy, do you not have a home?" I asked. "I mean I guess not, I can't stay at one place for a long time." Roxy replied. "Is it because you don't like to or you have to?" Selina asked. "I have to." Roxy said. "I have to because, I can never find a place that would be a good hideout and is comfortable enough to live in." She said. "Why don't you stay with us." Harley said. "Um... If you guys have room. I don't have a lot of stuff." She said. "Yeah, we have room." I said. "Then I'll move in with you guys, but on one condition, we have to be honest with each other." She said. "So, Ivy are you and Two-Face dating?" She asked. "I guess so." I said. "I know it." Roxy said. "Wait I just had a thought, Roxy where is your stuff?" Harley asked. "It's in a secret trunk in my rocket motorcycle." Roxy said. "I'll get my stuff real quick." Roxy said opening the door. "Well, that's adding another lunatic that lives in this house." Harley said. "Yeah, but Roxy is cool." Selina said. "By the way Harley you are the craziest lunatic here." Selina said sitting on the couch. "You do speak the truth." Harley said.

 **That's the end of Chapter 7, and if you're wondering what a rocket motorcycle is, don't, don't question awesomeness. Anyway people this story is coming to a end, either the next chapter or the chapter after that will end it. I enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoyed it too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter of You never know, I had a lot of fun creating the storyline, I hope you had as much fun reading it. Yeah so let's wrap up this story, review so I know what you think of my first story, anyway on with the story.**

 **Chapter 8**

I wake up the next day, to the sun blinding me with it's light that was coming in through the window. I heard chatter coming from the living rooming, so I got up to go see what it was. As I got closer I realized it was Selina, Harley, and Roxy talking and laughing. "Morning, Red!" Harley said with a smile. "Morning. How long have you guys been up?" I asked, smiling back at her. "Not to long." Roxy replied. "You seem, super happy today. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Selina asked. "Um…" I said, debating whether or not to tell them. I just walked to the couch and sat next to Harley. They all just looked at me, waiting. "Okay, fine I'll tell you." I said giving in. "So, Two-Face had asked me to go on a date with him to night." I said. "I shipped it from the start!" Harley exclaimed. We all just laughed at what Harley said. "If you're going on a date tonight, we need to help you get ready." Selina said. "Oh, no no…. .no,no,no,no, we're not in high school." I said. "PLEASE!" They all begged. "NO!" I exclaimed. " Why do you have to be so stubborn redhead?" Roxy question. "Look guys I'm a grown woman, I don't think I need my friends to help me get ready." I said as Harley played with my hair. "Come on it will be fun, we haven't had a lot of bonding time as just girls." Selina said. "What are you talking about Kittycat, we had plenty of bonding time, when we escaped Arkham." I said. "She means outside of prison, Red." Harley said, messing my hair. I just fixed my hair then messed up her hair. "Fine, I give in." I said. "But one rule I have to approve what you put on me." I said, giving them all a warning look. "That's fine." Harley said. "You guys are going to help me now, my date is at 8:00." I said. "Well then we have time to eat, I'm starving." Harley said, putting both of her hands on her stomach. "Me too." Roxy said. "You guys can eat, I'm getting coffee, Lord knows I'm going to need it." I said, getting off the couch.

When we got into the kitchen, Selina's cat was sleeping and purring on the contour. Harley ran straight for the cereal and dragged Roxy with her, they both had smiles on their face, Selina walked over to her cat and scratched it behind its ear that made the black cat purr more, and I got the coffee out. "So Roxy, how was your first night here?" I asked turning on the coffee machine. "It was good, but I don't sleep much, I actual went out at 1:00 in the morning to practice some of my stunts, then I came back at about 3:30 because, I kind of hurt myself." She said rolling up her sleeve to show a deep gash on her left arm. "Roxy, and you didn't tell us this, why?" I questioned. "Look, I didn't think I had to, I'm fine." She said rolling down her sleeve but wincing when it passed over the gash. "Wait here." I said, walking out of the kitchen. I walked to the bathroom, got the first aid kit, and a cleaner for cleaning out wounds like Roxy's.(My first aid kit is not a normal one like with band aids and little gauze pads, yeah it has stuff to pull little piece of whatever out of a gash.). I walked back to the kitchen, sat down at table, an put a napkin on the table. "Roxy sit." I ordered. She just rolls her eyes, sits down, and crosses her arms. "Roll up your sleeve." I said. "No." She said giving me a look. "Roxy you're going to get a infection." I said. "I don't care." She said glaring at me. "Why do you have to be so stubborn, scarlet?" I questioned, using her words against her. She just sat there, both of us just glaring at each other. I felt my eyes start to glow bright green, Roxy seemed to be getting uncomfortable. Harley and Selina just looked at us. " Fine you win." Roxy finally gave in.

 **Time Passing**

"Okay now that we ate and Roxy got her wound dressed, we can get you ready!" Harley exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air, which this woke up Selina's cat, it jumped off the contour in fear, and hopped onto Selina's lap. Roxy was still annoyed that, I HELPED her. "First let's pick your outfit." Selina said putting her cat down on the floor. We all walked into my room and checked my closet, Selina's cat followed close behind.

After two hours of searching for a good outfit, there was clothes everywhere. The black cat was stuck in a pile of clothes, it was meowing for help, but it got out on it's own. We had finally got a perfect outfit. It was a grey, green, low V-neck and short sleeve shirt (My pick), with a black leather jacket ( Selina's pick ), a studded belt, grey, green short shorts, and black nylons (All Harley's picks), and with black combat boots with faded grey, green laces (Roxy's pick). I also chose to wear my choker Harley gave me, it's black leather, with Ivy spelled out on it with silver letters, and a buckle in the back. "Now it's time for makeup and hair." Selina said, getting her cat who was trapped in a small box.

 **Time Passing**

After SIX HOURS of, makeup being put on me, disagreement about what hairstyle I should, and voting on a hairstyle Harley, Selina, and Roxy were, doing my hair. I didn't know what they were doing I wasn't facing the mirror. They were tagging on my hair, curling it, and pinning it up. "Can I see what you guys are doing?" I asked. "Not yet, it's a surprise. " Selina said. "Yeah so no trying to peek." Harley said. "Okay" I said. The black cat was asleep on my lap as my three friends did my hair.

Another hour passed and they were finally done. "Okay redhead you ready to see the finished product." Roxy said. "I've been ready for the pass four hours." I said. "Okay, turn around." Harley said. I turned to look in the mirror, all I'm saying is I looked hot (Not like there's a time when I don't). I gasped in delight. "You guys did all of this." I said. "You like it." Selina said. "Like it I love it!" I exclaimed. "Do you think Harv is gonna like it?" I asked. "How could he not." Roxy said with a smile. I looked back at the mirror my hair was curled and the top layer was up in a bread and then turned into a bun. I checked the time and it was 7:00 already. "I should probably get going, I don't want to be late." I said I hugged each one of them, but I whispered to Roxy "Do anything stupid again, and I'll find out." "No promises." She whispered back. I said bye to them, grabbed my phone, and walked out the door. I looked confident, but on the inside I was freaking out. What if I did something wrong, what if I ruined our relationship before it even starts. I was thinking to myself, what the hell is going to happen.

 **Time Passing**

When I entered the park no one was there, it was almost 8:00 so I started walking to the giant oak tree in the middle where he said he was going to be. When I got to the tree, I saw that he was standing there, but he was facing the other direction so I said "So what exactly do you have planned?" to get his attention. "You made it." He said turning around. I noticed that he was wearing a different suit this one is black on the good half and a marron on the "bad" half. "I like your suit." I said walking closer to him. "Thanks, I like your outfit." He said smiling at me. "What did I do to be on a date with someone like you?" I asked. "I should be the one saying that." He said. "But we are more alike than you think." He said. "So what's the surprise?" I asked. "One second." He said taking out his phone and pressing play on a song, that I swore I heard before. Then I realized it was the song we danced to at the party a few months ago. "I figured we didn't really finish what we started, so we can pick up where we left off." He said. "Do you want to dance?" He asked. "With you, of course." I said. "Do you remember the form?" He asked. "Surprisingly, yes." I replied. "I have one question, who am I dancing with Harvey or Two-Face?" I asked. "Two-Face." He replied. "Would you rather talk to Harvey?" He questioned. "Darling, you know I don't care, I've learned to love both of you." I said getting closer to him. "Well there is one thing me and Harvey both agree on without the coins help this time." He said winking. "And what is that?" I asked him. "We both love and care about you." He replied. I put my head on his chest and pulled him close to me. We were both silent for the rest of the song.

When the song ended, I just looked into his eyes. I stroked his burned and charred side on his face. "Has anyone touched your face, since the incident?" I asked him. "No, no one except you." He replied. I pulled his face closer and kissed, I don't know how long the kiss was, but at the time I didn't care. When we both pulled away from the kiss, we just looked at each other. "You know what, you could get better at kissing." I said jokingly. He just smiled back at me and replied with "oh, can I now.". "Yeah." I replied winking. "Well then maybe you can teach me." He said grabbing me by my waist. "I'd like that." I said, before kissing him again. When we pulled away we both laughed a little. " I bought two bottles of wine and glasses." He said. "I don't need a glass just give me a whole bottle." I said. "Now you're talking my language." He said. At that moment, I know my life was going to be somewhat okay, because I have him….And life is always better with people you love, that took me awhile to figure out, but once I did I thought if I didn't get tested on I might never figure that out, because being a criminal is hard, but I have been in the game to long to ever go back and I'm okay with that.

 **THE**

 **END**

 **So my first story is done , it has come to a end. If you have read the first chapter of my second story, then I can tell you chapter two will be coming soon. See ya later people. ;)**


End file.
